Shugo Trek!
by AmuTau-chan
Summary: Pavel Chekov and Yaya Yuiki were friends back at the Academy, but they hadn't seen each other since before the Nero incident. But when Yaya, Utau and Amu come on to the Enterprise, will they become friends again, or more? Yaya/Chekov, Amu/Kirk, Utau/Bones
1. The New Crewmembers

"Shugo Trek"

by AmuTau-chan

Disclaimer

All characters from the 2009 _Star Trek_ film are owned by CBS Studios/Paramount Pictures (_Star Trek_ created by Gene Roddenberry; 2009 film written by Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci).

All characters from the _Shugo Chara!_Series are owned by TV. Tokyo. (_Shugo Chara!_ created by Peach-Pit).

Pairings are as follows:

Pavel Chekov/Yaya Yuiki

Pavel Chekov/Utau Hoshina

Jim Kirk/Amu Hinamori

Pavel Chekov/Amu Hinamori

Dr. McCoy/Utau Hoshina

Amu/Every other guy on the Enterprise.

Chapter 1- The New Crewmembers

Captain Jim Kirk looked at the list of the 3 new crew members that they were just about to pick up from the Academy, trying to put names to faces and assignments.

"Ensign Amu Hinamori," he said to himself, for the 10th time, at least," Engineering."

_I finally remember where I've seen her before! She was in my fake crew for the Kobayashi Maru exam! Damn me and my goldfish-memory._

"Ensign Yaya Yūiki, the new helm since Sulu is sick. Ensign Utau Hoshina. Medical." He pumped his fist in the air, and then looked around to check that Spock or Bones weren't around to see. "I think I'm all good with the names and faces now."

"Keptin," Jim turned around to see Chekov standing behind him, staring at the floor.

"Yes, Mr. Chekov?"

"Umm... I was just vondering… is it true that… Yaya Yūiki vill be coming on ze ship?" Chekov blushed, but Jim was too busy going over the list in his head again.

"Yes, it's true. She's the new helm." Jim looked up to see Chekov's face bright red, "Hmm? Why are you blushing?"

Chekov laughed nervously. "No… I'm not blushing…"

"You know Ensign Yūiki?"

"Uh… n-yes..."

Jim smiled, and then turned to walk away. "You'll get to see her soon, Chekov."

"I-it's not like zat!"

_Right, Chekov… of __**course **__it's not._

_Yaya? The helm?_

* * *

Sorry this chappies short.

Me: Aww, Chekov… You and Yaya-chan will make such a cute couple!

Chekov and Yaya: …


	2. Yaya's Back

Chapter 2- Yaya's back

"Amu-chi!" squealed Yaya, the adorable red-headed girl who was actually a straight A student at the Starfleet Academy, "I heard that Pavel-tan is on the Enterprise!"

She jumped up in the air and screamed.

Amu laughed nervously, and put her hand on Yaya's shoulder. "Calm down, Yaya."

Utau nodded soberly. "Yeah, Yaya. We're gonna be on the Enterprise soon. And if you act like that there, Commander Spock will call you illogical."

Yaya sighed and bowed her head. "Fine. I'll act 'logical'."

"So, Yaya," Amu said, "what's goin' on between you and Chekov?"

Yaya blushed and looked away. "U-uh… Nothing. We're like… best friends, that's all."

Amu laughed and nodded. "Yup. 'Best Friends'," she said sarcastically.

Yaya blushed even redder and shouted, "It's the truth!"

"Well, it's okay. You'll get to see him anyways."

"Okay. Yaya, Amu, it's time for us to beam up," Utau pressed her com. badge on her blue medical staff dress. "Hoshina to Engineering. Three to beam up."

They disappeared, and then appeared on the Enterprise, and the first person they saw was Yaya's 'best friend', Pavel Chekov.

"Hello, Yaya."

"PAVEL-TAN!!"


	3. Crushes

AmuTau: Howdy!

Chekov & Yaya: Umm…

AmuTau: I'm here with another chappie!

Chekov & Yaya: Uh. Yay?

AmuTau: Review, please! And vote on the poll on my profile to determine the couple's fates!

*laughs evilly*

"PAVEL-TAN!" Yaya practically jumped off the transporter, ran over to Chekov, and glomped him. Back on the transporter, Amu and Utau laughed, and behind the glass of the transporter room, Scotty rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Yaya…" Chekov blushed, looking at Amu and Utau in embarrassment.

Utau stepped off the transporter pad; her standard issue Starfleet boots click-clacking on the linoleum. "Chekov-kun. Good to see you."

"Hi, Utau…"

"Wow, kid. You're actually taller than me now. Barely."

Chekov laughed nervously. "Yeah… I've grown a little bit."

Amu ran over to Utau and whispered, "Wow, Is it just me, or has Chekov-kun gotten cuter?"

Utau sweatdropped. "Uh, I think it's you _and _Yaya."

Utau liked Chekov – but only as a friend. She could **never **think of him** that **way. And Yaya – who was one of her closest friends – was obviously totally on love with him, no matter how many times she denied it, so she'd never do that to her. But Amu wasn't that courteous.

"Hey, Chekov-kun," Amu said, blushing profusely, giving Chekov a little hug, not enough to give away the fact she had a crush on him, too.

"Hello, Amu…"

"Well, Yaya, Utau, Amu, I'll take you on a tour!"

AmuTau: Review! -Cries- I like reviews!

Utau: Doesn't everyone?

AmuTau: Yes. Ok, See Yas!


End file.
